1. Field
The present application relates to adjustable headphones, and more particularly, to adjustable headphones for use in gaming applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming is a popular hobby in many countries around the world. Video games have become increasingly complex and allow gamers to play against individuals in the same location (e.g., room) or in remote locations (e.g., different cities or countries) via the internet. In addition to the visual aspects of the video games, sound also plays an important part in providing the gaming experience. Usually, a gamer will wear a headset that provides direct sound to the user's ears, as well as includes a microphone to allow the gamers to communicate with each other.
Gaming enthusiasts can dedicate significant periods of time to playing such interactive games. In some instances, gamers can spend at least 4 hours a week or 10 hours a week playing video games. Additionally, gamers can spend hours (e.g., 2 hours, 4 hours) per sitting playing a game.
One problem with current gaming equipment (e.g., headsets), is that gamers can suffer ear fatigue and discomfort from wearing the headsets for prolonged or extended periods of time (e.g., 2 hours, 4 hours, 6 hours) while playing a game. Another problem with existing headsets is that gamers cannot clearly or readily, and sometimes are unable to, hear ambient sounds while wearing the headset. For example, when wearing the headset, gamers are unable to hear the house phone ring, the doorbell ring, or other people in the room (or other rooms) talking to them. In some instances, to alleviate ear fatigue or allow access to ambient sounds, gamers will remove their headsets from on top of their head and will place them around their neck. However, this diminishes the quality of the gaming experience as the sound from the speakers is directed below the user's head and toward the user's chest and so does not provide the user with the full sound experience of the video game. Moreover, the headset when worn around the neck can be unstable and readily shift or move, requiring the user to constantly adjust the positioning of the headset.